School Days
by Chibijac
Summary: I don't know a good way to summarize this, but it involves James and the gang back when they were in school! RR
1. chapter 1

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
James Potter sat silently glaring at his friends who were making fun of him nonstop. His best friend, Sirius Black, was standing on the table of the common room and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Attention, attention fellow Gryffindors! Our proud Head Boy, Jamie Potter," James scowled. "Is in love with the Ravenclaw Head Girl, Lily Evans!" he announced.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!" snapped James, grabbing him by the end of his robes and pulling him the table and causing him to hit the ground painfully. His other two friends, Peter and Remus were rolling across the floor in laughter.  
  
"Really James, it was funny." Choked Remus, whipping a single tear from his eyes. "You should have known not to tell us any way."  
  
"Yeah James, some things are better kept a secret." Informed Peter. James scowled at them all and crossed his arms.  
  
"If I wasn't a Head Boy I'd be kicking your ass in right now." Said James, glaring at the grinning Sirius on the floor.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Prongs." Said Sirius. "We've been friends since the diaper days." Said the boy pointedly. "And without me, who else would defend you against those Slytherin rejects aside form Moony?"  
  
"Yeah well I've known Remus nearly as long as you so it won't be too much of a loss." Said James. Sirius looked at him with a mock hurt expression. "And as for Evans, I didn't say I liked her, I just said she was good looking. I can't stand that girl."  
  
"You just can't stand her cuz she shoved you off your broom last year during our flying lessons." Said Remus. "And you can't say you didn't deserve it." James scowled.  
  
"She wouldn't have had shoved you off your broom if she hadn't caught you checking out her ass." Said Sirius informed, crossing his arms and looking up at James with a serious look as he sat in the middle of the floor. James went red.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I was not checking her ass out!" James yelled. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. Suddenly a girl with copper hair came walking by and Sirius grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey, Miss Weasley." He said with a grin. "When are you going to give me the time of day?" he asked.  
  
"When Hagrid and McGonagall are up in front of the whole student body announcing their marriage." Answered the girl, pulling her hand out of his grasp and walking off. Sirius turned to his friends.  
  
"Do you think that will be anytime soon?"  
  
"Doubt it." Arthur Weasley came up to them and crossed his arms. "Really Sirius, you've been trying to get with my little sister for the past three years. Don't you think its time to give it up?" he asked.  
  
"Never give up on true love Arthur." Said Sirius.  
  
"I don't have to. I've got a girlfriend." Informed Arthur, nodding over to a red haired girl who was in their year, named Molly. Then he turned to James. "Oh, and congratulations on your new found love, James." He added. James scowled.  
  
"I am NOT in love with her!" James yelled. Everyone looked at him in shock from his sudden outburst.  
  
"Of course not James." Laughed Sirius. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There really isn't anything wrong with him." Lily scowled as her friends tried to convince her that being Head Girl with James Potter was the best thing in the world. Her friend Michelle was sitting on the end of the bed with a grin. "After all, he is incredibly good looking."  
  
"And he is the Quidditch team seeker and captain." Added May, who was sitting on the bed opposite Lily.  
  
"For Gryffindor. We're Ravenclaw if I must remind you." Said Lily in annoyance. Both girls let out sighs.  
  
"You're no fun." Muttered Michelle and climbed off of her bed, and grabbed an issue of Witch Weekly. "So, what do you guys think about Darrell?" she asked. Lily looked over at her friend with a strange look that even May was giving her.  
  
"Darrell Daives?" she asked. Michelle nodded.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he cute." Lily rolled her eyes and got up.  
  
"I'm leaving. See you two later." She said.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked May. Lily just shrugged and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius looked over his book over at Arthur's younger sister, Cassie. Being as 'smart' as Sirius was, he forced James and Remus into coming with him to see if Cassie was dating some other guy. James looked over at his best friend, and turned to exchange a look with Remus, who was actually reading his book. James kicked him, causing him to yelp. They hid their faces as the young girl looked in their direction. Sirius glared at Remus.  
  
"Why don't you just call her over here, Moony." He hissed. Remus scowled.  
  
"Well Prongs shouldn't have kicked me." He informed. "And besides, didn't Arthur make it clear enough to you that Cassie didn't like you?" Soon enough, the two of them were arguing, so James got up and began looking for something productive. At least an old book that could help with a prank. As he looked through the bookshelves, he noticed a girl trying to reach up for a book. She looked pretty attractive from behind. If Sirius was there, he's probably would try to get a sneak peak under the girl's skirt. He went up to her.  
  
"You need a bit of help?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, could you get me that black book right there?" she asked, not turning to him. He nodded, though she probably didn't notice and reached over her, grabbing the book. "Thanks." She said and turned around before groaning.  
  
"What?" James asked in confusion, then he noticed it was her. Lily brushed a strand of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes up at him.  
  
"Nothing, really." She answered and checked her watch. "If you don't mind, I'll be on my way, Potter." James put his arm in the way and stopped her.  
  
"You know Evans, I was just beginning to enjoy your company. I think I'll stay here." He answered. She glared at the grinning boy.  
  
'Tell me, Potter."  
  
"James." He corrected. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"James, do you plan on marrying and having a child any time in life?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion, but didn't move.  
  
"Yeah. why?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you don't move now, my foot and your groin are going to have a very swift and unwanted meeting." She answered. He frowned and moved out of the way. As she shoved past him, though there was enough space for her to move, James shot her a winning grin.  
  
"See you tomorrow Daisy!" he called. She stopped and rounded on him.  
  
"Its Lily, Pot head!" she snapped and stormed out the library after having Madam Pince stamp her book. Sirius came up to James's side.  
  
"Did she just call you a pot head?" he asked. James just shrugged.  
  
"What's up with you and Miss Weasley?" Remus began laughing.  
  
"She gave him the biggest telling off I had ever seen, as well as announcing that she would NEVER fall for a bastard like Sirius Black." He informed. Sirius scowled a bit.  
  
"Harsh, mate." Said James sympathetically. Sirius just shrugged as if it were nothing.  
  
"I'm fine. at least she didn't call me a pot head and threaten to take my manhood." 


	2. chapter 2

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please, no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Lily frowned a bit as Professor Sprout set them up in groups, and as "lucky" as she was, she ended up in the same group as James Potter. She chose to ignore the grin he was giving her and sat next to a red head girl. "Hey, my name is Lily, you are?"  
  
"Molly. You're the Head Girl from Ravenclaw aren't you?" Lily nodded and the girl grinned. "Not to excited about sharing the position with James are you?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell me, you fancy that jerk too?" Molly laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. I have a boyfriend." She answered, nodding over at a tall red head with glasses. He was pretty attractive himself. "I'm a Gryffindor, so I've been around to see a few of James's little prank experiments." She informed. Lily nodded in understanding. As they worked, James had the sudden urge to prod one of the mandrakes they had been working with, with his wand. Lily reached across the table and slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Cut it out you moron!" she hissed. James glared at her.  
  
"I'm not a moron." He muttered back. Molly looked at the two of them nervously. You couldn't really hear anyone thanks to the earmuffs, but you could read their lips as they snapped at each other. Once they left, Molly took the time to hold Lily back so she wouldn't end up arguing with James.  
  
"I see you two are head over heels for each other." She teased. Lily gagged.  
  
"I'd never fall for an ass hole like him." She informed. Molly raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"But why not? He's nice once you get to know him." She said. Lily looked at Molly with a questioning look. "Well he is. You've just got to get to know his. Normal side."  
  
"Normal side? Do you mean to tell me that James Potter has a normal side?" she asked. She began laughing. "And I suppose Sirius has a romantic side?" Molly shrugged.  
  
"You'll never know." Lily sighed and looked ahead to where James, Sirius, and Remus were joking around. She couldn't help but notice Peter was missing, but he was always missing every now and then.  
  
"I guess I can give it a try." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I HATE HIM!" screamed Lily slamming the dorm room closed behind her. Michelle and May looked up from their magazines and stared at Lily in shock.  
  
"Lily. you're hair."  
  
"It's green."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" she yelled.  
  
"Who did it?" asked May.  
  
"Black and Potter. Said it matches my eyes." She answered bitterly as she looked in her mirror. She ran her fingers through it and groaned before going through a bunch of counter curses to get it the right color.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Michelle as Lily combed her hair with her fingers.  
  
"We've got flying lessons tomorrow with the Gryffindors." Answered Lily. "This time, I'll wait until he's fifty feet above the ground before shoving him off." She answered.  
  
"You could really hurt him like that. possibly kill him."  
  
"Your point?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate flying lessons." Muttered Molly as she tried to keep her balance on her broom next to Lily and another girl names Sandra. They were up in the air, mostly trying to get their balance if you weren't too good at it. Lily smiled at her friend.  
  
"That's why we're taking lessons, Molly. To get better at it."  
  
"We're going to be graduating next year, dammit. The only reason I'll be using a broomstick is on all the children I plan on having." Said Molly bitterly. Lily smiled and looked over at the red head boy she recognized as Molly's boyfriend.  
  
"So. you and Arthur are getting married?" Molly blushed, but she was grinning before showing the two girls a ring that was much like a wedding band.  
  
"Its not official, but he says this is a promise ring." She answered. Lily and Sandra both smiled at her.  
  
"That's romantic. I wish my boyfriend would get over himself and promise our marriage." Muttered sandra bitterly. Suddenly, James flew up behind the girls and tagged Molly.  
  
"YOU'RE IT!" he announced, and zoomed off. Molly struggled to get her balance before glaring at the boys. Arthur was trying to warn him, but Lily didn't care.  
  
"Here Molly. Tag me. I have something to deal with that involves Mr. Potter." Said Lily.  
  
"Gladly." Said Molly, slapping Lily's hand. Sandra shook her head as everyone made room for Lily, who was chasing James down.  
  
"Those two were obviously made for each other." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius ran up behind James and grabbed him into a headlock. "Hey, Prongs!" he said brightly. James pushed his friend off, frowning a bit and rubbing his neck. "What was up with you and Evans today?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked as they made their way to Potions.  
  
"You know, the whole flying lessons incident. She chased you down like hell during our little game of tag." Said Remus. Jams frowned.  
  
"Don't even ask me what that was about."  
  
"Maybe she's still mad that you turned her hair green." Laughed Sirius. Remus smirked.  
  
"I thought we were going to try that experiment on Snape." He said.  
  
"I wanted to use it on Malfoy, but she seemed to deserve it at the moment." Remus shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Yeah well, I honestly think Evans's main goal back there was to shove you OFF the broom today. I heard her ask Molly to tag her." He said.  
  
"I think she has a thing for you, Prongs." Teased Sirius.  
  
"Shut it Padfoot." Ordered James, though he had a smirk on his face. Then he grinned. "So Evans wants to play hard to get, eh? Well let the games begin." 


	3. chapter 3

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Lily grinned and sat down next to Molly. "Good Morning, Gryffindors." The students all looked in shock. Molly grinned at her friend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Didn't feel like sitting with the Potter fan club." She answered, nodding at the Ravenclaw table. Since there was a match today. Gryffindor VS. Slytherin, the girls were basically talking about ways to get Black and Potter's attention. Arthur came and sat down in his Quidditch robes, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." Said Molly, and he looked up quickly, before grinning.  
  
"Good morning, love. Hey Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked. Lily nodded over at the Ravenclaw table and he laughed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I see." Arthur was the Gryffindor team Keeper and did a great job at it. Soon James and Sirius entered in their Quidditch robes, talking to Remus, who wasn't on the team. James was the Seeker and Sirius was a beater. Lily noticed that Sirius had stopped and elbowed James, before nodding in her direction. James looked up and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Arthur. You pretty confident that Slytherin weren't try to massacre you?' she asked. Arthur looked up at her a little pale. The year before, they had attempted just that and he had almost had his head knocked off his shoulders. He was lucky to have ducked at the same time, having saved his head and blocking a shot.  
  
"Sure. I think we'll win." He said.  
  
"Of course we'll win!" piped Sirius, sitting next to Lily and James sat next to Arthur.  
  
"Morning Evans. I see you wished to join us for breakfast." He said.  
  
"I'm joining Molly and Arthur, Black."  
  
"Please, call me Sirius." She rolled her eyes at the grin on his face. A girl came by and leaned between Sirius and Lily, putting her finger under Arthur's chin and making him look up at her. She grinned at him. Lily recognized her suddenly as his younger sister.  
  
"Smile, big brother. This is the second match of the year. Show some Gryffindor spirit, eh." She said brightly. Arthur smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Cas." He said and she grinned, ruffling his flaming hair. She stood back up straight and was about to walk off when Sirius grabbed her hand and grinned up at her.  
  
"Hey Cassie. What about me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him a bit.  
  
"Good luck, Sirius." She answered and walked off, letting her hand slip out of his as she did. Sirius turned to James with a grin.  
  
"She's starting to notice me, you think?" he asked. Remus looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Sirius." he began, but stopped and shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"You're a hopeless case, mate." Informed James. Lily noticed she was listening to them the entire time. She shook her head and turned to Molly.  
  
"So, do you mind If I join Gryffindor up in the stands?" she asked.  
  
"Do you really think that wise? All the girls will be cheering on James and Sirius." Said Molly. Lily shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I don't mind joining in with the festivities. Tell me Molly, which cheer do you think will get their attention better? 'Oh Sirius, I think you're the hottest boy in school?' or 'Oy Potter! You, me, and the broom closet at eight!'" Arthur snorted into his juice.  
  
"I accept that offer, Evans." Said James. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get over yourself Potter." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James led his team out toward the field and heard Sirius talking to Arthur excitedly, as if trying to get some information from him. As he listened closely, he noticed it was information he already knew enough about. "So Arthur, do you honestly think your sister is getting closer to noticing my natural charm?" James couldn't help but snort. "Shut up Prongs! I don't see you and Evans hitting it off." He informed.  
  
"That's because we aren't interested in each other." `Said James.  
  
"You just keeping telling yourself that." Arthur grinned and came up to James's side, mounting his broom.  
  
"You know James, I bet if you and Lily weren't so stubborn, and she actually showed interest in you, you'd probably fancy her wouldn't you?" James raised an eyebrow at the redhead.  
  
"Are you serious? She's so stubborn." He informed. Arthur just shrugged.  
  
"What ever you say, Prongs." He then grinned. "Sounds like Jordan's calling for us." He said and flew out along side Sirius. James followed, his name being the last shouted. Girls all over were screaming and waving. He spotted Sirius fly his broom past the Gryffindor section and blow a kiss towards Cassie who just grinned and waved. Arthur flew by and gave him a small shove, though they were both laughing.  
  
"Oy, James!" he looked down and Molly was standing with Remus and Lily. Molly grinned and was pointing in Lily's direction. Lily obviously noticed and looked away blushing, but acting as if she didn't know what they were talking about. James smirked. She was just staring at him right there. Feeling good about himself, he flew his broom by them and stopped.  
  
"Miss Evans, I didn't know you cared." He said and took her hand, kissing it. She stared at him for a few seconds before pulling it quickly away.  
  
"Really Potter. You get braver and braver everyday, don't you?" she asked. James smiled. 'She has gorgeous eyes.' he thought to himself, also beginning to blush.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you mind getting back to the match!" called William Jordan's voice. Both his and Lily's faces went red and he flew his broom back over to the match. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Looks like he fancies you!" laughed Molly as the game began. Lily frowned and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe it. He actually had the nerve to come and flirt with her in front of ALL those people. She looked at Molly, who was now cheering her boyfriend on as he blocked basically every attempt that Slytherin made to score.  
  
"He was just showing off if you ask me." Said Lily stubbornly. She noticed Remus shake his head out the corner of her eye. "What?"  
  
"Not too many girls make James blush. And he usually doesn't get distracted from the game that easily. Quidditch is always on his mind.." Lily blushed a bit.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Molly let out an impatient sigh.  
  
"Quit acting as if you don't know." She said. "James was giving you that attention because he's noticing you. He's got a thing for you now." Lily went red and watched as the players went zooming across the sky. She shook her head.  
  
"You're both crazy." She muttered.  
  
"And there's the Snitch." Said Remus. Molly and Lily both looked at him and then noticed a flash of red and greed. Both seekers were going for the Snitch. Lily jumped up along with everyone else.  
  
"He's gonna hit the ground!" announced Molly, grabbing hold of Lily's arm. Lily bit down on her lip.  
  
"C'mon Potter." she didn't notice until she had said it that she was rooting him on. She looked at Remus who was grinning at her.  
  
"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He then turned back to the field where James was now being jumped on by his fellow teammates.  
  
"He caught it!" announced Molly, jumping up and down excitedly. Lily sighed and smiled a bit.  
  
"Good for him." She said, but not sarcastically. 


	4. chapter 4

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 4  
  
The next day, the entire school was talking about yesterday's Quidditch match. James entered the Great hall and got pats on the back from most of the guys and compliments on the catch he had made. He just grinned and thanked them. When he got to the Gryffindor table, he was surprised to see that Lily wasn't there. Molly looked up at him. "You going to sit down, James?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but where's Evans at?" he asked. Molly looked at him and smiled a bit.  
  
"She's sitting at the Ravenclaw table of course." She answered and then grinned up at him. "But being Head Boy, you could invite her over here to sit with us. It would look as though you were just talking about school work." She informed brightly. James looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Lily sat listening to her friends.  
  
"She doesn't seem to be having much fun with them, does she?" He said, a bit unsure if he should go invite her over.  
  
"That's right Prongs!" Sirius piped. "Get over there and save her from that boring girly conversation like the stud of a prince you are!" he said and began laughing. Remus grinned.  
  
"Ignore him, Prongs. You know Sirius's brain doesn't function like everyone else's." he informed. "Just go invite her over. It would look as if you two were just talking about school since you're Head boy and Girl."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. And we do have to plan the ball with each other tonight after all."  
  
"What ball?" asked Molly.  
  
"That's what we have to figure out." Laughed James. Then he made up his mind. "Right. Here I go." He said and walked off; ignoring the comment Sirius had just made. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily let out a sigh and stirred at her oatmeal as she listened to May, Michelle, and a few other girls talking about the Quidditch match from the other day. They were all there so what was the purpose of talking about it. It actually made her wish she had sat at the Gryffindor table the morning. "Special message for Miss Lily Evans." Lily jumped and turned her head. James grinned at her. "Morning there, flower."  
  
"It's Lily. Now what do you want?" she asked. He just shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Molly just asked me to come invite you to come and join her in the company of a few handsome, strong men, one of them being me."  
  
"Since when are you a man Potter?" asked Lily, standing up and grabbing her things. She paid no attention to the fact her friends were staring in shock.  
  
"Touché, Evans." He said, his brown eyes shinning. She rolled her eyes as she walked along side him to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lily! I'm glad you could make it." said Molly and flashed a wide grin, then winked. She made room for her. Lily sat down and greeted the others. James sat across from her and Molly immediately turned to her. "So, what's this I hear about there being a ball?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that. The Head Boy and Girl have to plan out when the first ball is going to be. as part of our duties." She explained. James grinned.  
  
"You can't wait, can you?" Lily frowned at him.  
  
"Get over yourself, Potter. I'm still upset about the fact you had the nerve to do what you did in front of the whole student body." She informed. James looked at her with a mock hurt expression.  
  
"What's the matter, daisy? You don't like it when I show you signs of affection?" he asked.  
  
"The name is Lily, dumb ass, get it right. And as for the affection part, no." James scowled a bit and ignored the fact that Sirius was holding back laughter at his side. Arthur on the other hand was doubled over, laughing silently at Molly's side. When he looked up, his face was red and there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, James. It was just the way she called you a dumb ass." He choked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was on her way to the library when she noticed something out the corner of her eye. She turned around and looked down the corridor she had just passed by where she spotted Sirius and Cassie. She had to admit, what ever was going on right now was pretty interesting looking at the moment. Cassie had her arms crossed as she looked up at Sirius, her back leaning against the wall. Lily was beginning to wish she could hear what they were saying. She heard Cassie let out a sigh and she pushed herself off the wall, patting Sirius on the cheek.  
  
"Maybe some other time, Black." She said and walked off. Lily smirked and when Cassie was gone, she cleared her throat. Sirius just turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "Don't you and Prongs have a date in the library?"  
  
"It's not a date. I'm being forced by Dumbledore to go." She snapped. Sirius grinned, obviously throwing aside his previous conversation just to mess with her.  
  
"You know, I think my dear Prongs has been blinded by you." He informed. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well at the match, all those babes you were sitting around, and he picked you out over them all." Sirius informed. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Why do you bother to annoy me, Black?" she asked.  
  
"Because you so damn sexy when your mad." Sirius informed and walked pat her, shouting a good bye over his shoulder as he left. Lily rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the library. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're going to have a ball that DOES NOT involve explosives and pranks." Said Lily, glaring across the table at James. He frowned at her. It wasn't as if he had voiced it, but a ball that involved that much would be worth going to. He blushed a bit.  
  
"I wasn't thinking that. it's just that one like that would be more fun." He informed. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And I suppose next you expect me to agree to just let you, Remus and Sirius finish planning out the rest?" she asked.  
  
"That'll work." Said James. She narrowed her eye at him.  
  
"We're having a Christmas Ball, no questions asked. That way afterwards we can rest over the holidays." Lily informed. She looked up from her parchment and looked up at James. "Do you have any disagreements?" James suddenly jumped at her sudden question. He had just noticed he had been staring at her the entire time nonstop. He quickly shook his head.  
  
"Nope, you just go on a do what you do best." She shook her head and shoved the parchment towards him.  
  
"Why don't you do the party supply list." She said. "I have to find a book." James watched her walk off before turning to the parchment and beginning to list things.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day." James looked up and Remus was grinning at him.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" he asked grumpily. Remus sat down in Lily's empty seat and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Just thought I'd never see the day James Potter would be in the library ACTUALLY doing work." He answered. "Where's Evans at?"  
  
"She had to find a book. What are you doing here? Where's Sirius at?"  
  
"I'm in a detention, believe it or not. Sirius has a detention with McGonagall." Answered Remus.  
  
"You have a detention in the library?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Like I said, believe it or not. I know you won't believe the story to back it up." Said Remus. "But Pince has me re-shelving books for two hours. He leaned forward and looked at the list James was working on. "You forgot dungbombs."  
  
"Evans says no dungbombs." Said James.  
  
"What's a party without dungbombs!" announced Remus, completely outraged, then he leaned forward. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sirius will bring along his secret stash."  
  
"Good looking out, mate." Laughed James. Remus grinned and stood up.  
  
"Well I had better get going before the old buzzard notices I'm not serving my sentencing." He said, nodding in Madam Pince's direction. James laughed.  
  
"Se you." He called. Lily came back not too long after Remus left and sat down with a sigh. "What's the matter? Didn't find the book?" she shot him a look and chose to ignore his question.  
  
"It's nothing. Did you finish the list?" James nodded and handed it to her. "Well I suppose this should be good enough until next week. I'll just bring this to Dumbledore." She said. James watched her get up and leave before chasing after her.  
  
"So you're not going to say 'good night James, see you tomorrow in Charm'?" she asked.  
  
"Obviously not." She answered. 


	5. chapter 5

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
The following day in Charms, James stared intently at Lily until he heard Sirius swear on his opposite side. "Hey guys, why is it that Evans is third in the top five in our year?" he asked.  
  
"Because Moony is one step ahead of her and Arthur is one step behind." Answered Sirius, who was still having problems with his Engorment charm.  
  
"It's because she's not too good in Transfiguration." Remus informed. He looked over at Lily as well. "Though she does seem to be able to master everything else, doesn't she?" James leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbow on the desk and his chin in his hand.  
  
"Well it's about time I came to the rescue again, eh?" Sirius looked over his Charms book at his friend and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are you muttering about over there, Prongs?" James just shook his head and grinned. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was on her way from the library, still having no luck finding a book that would help her out with transfiguration, when James came out of nowhere and grinned down at her. "Evening Lily." He piped.  
  
"Evening Potter." She answered flatly, not looking at him as she continued down the corridor. To her annoyance, he stayed at her side. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have an interesting proposition that I'm sure you can't refuse." He informed.  
  
"I somehow doubt that." James moved in front of her, blocking any way of her getting around him. He grinned triumphantly. "Potter."  
  
"Listen, I hear from a very reliable source that you aren't too good at Transfiguration." Lily took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and listened to him. "So I figure being the genius I am, I'll teach you. After all, what female wouldn't want to sit alone in a empty classroom with for a good hour or two?"  
  
"Honestly, Potter. You're full of it." Said Lily, she took her finger and prodded in the chest. "What makes I'd want to be stuck in a room with room, ALONE for an hour?"  
  
"Because you love me." He answered with a wicked grin. Lily let out a laugh.  
  
"What makes you think I fall for a stuck up, know-it-all, prattish." she didn't get a chance to finish before James leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lily felt her back slide down the wall, though their lips didn't part. When they finally did, James grinned at her, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"So what do you say, Evans?" he asked, his brown eyes shinning. She looked up at him and smiled a bit, blushing.  
  
"Just call me Lily, Potter."  
  
"Just call me James, Lily." She blushed a bit and nodded before pushing herself off the ground.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and he nodded his face still a bit red. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged looks as they stared at their fellow marauder. James sat with a dazed look on his face and he honestly wasn't paying much attention to the task at hand. "Prongs, are you feeling alright?" asked Sirius. Arthur, who was suppose to be helping them with their muggle studies work, but had fallen asleep some time into the studying, lifted his head and yawned. He looked at James with tired eyes.  
  
"He looks like he's in love or something." He informed, looking at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"No way. James, tell us we're just being daft and nothings wrong with you." Said Remus, shaking the boy's shoulders. James laughed and made Remus let him go.  
  
"You guys are being daft. Why would I be in love?" he asked. He still had a dazed look on his face, so he really wasn't convincing anyone. Arthur shook his head.  
  
"I told you." Sirius leaned forward and looked his long time friend in the eyes. He couldn't believe Prongs was in a daze! Of all of them to look stupid at that moment, and had to be the master min behind the marauders.  
  
"So James, who is she?" asked Remus curiously. The three Gryffindors looked at their friend expectantly. He suddenly came back to his senses and his eyes went wide.  
  
"What the hell are you guy talking about?" he snapped. "I'm not in love with anyone." Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning forward with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course not, Prongs." He said. "But you do realize you can't keep secrets from us, right?" James stood up and ruffled Sirius's hair.  
  
"Believe me, Padfoot. You guys'll be the first to know if I'm, in love." He informed and went up to their dorm. Remus looked at the others.  
  
"He's in love." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Molly looked across the table at Lily. She and Sandra had joined her in the library to work on DADA, but they hadn't gotten any done since they arrived. Lily was humming to herself and doodling on her piece of parchment, which was suppose to be her homework. "What's that you're humming?" asked Molly finally.  
  
"A muggle love song." Lily answered absently.  
  
"How come?" asked Sandra curiously. Lily smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
"She's in love." Answered Lily knowingly. Lily's head snapped up.  
  
"What makes you think something crazy like that?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe that stupid dazed look on your face." Answered Sandra, causing lily to blush.  
  
"You're kidding?" she asked, and looked at Molly, who nodded. She groaned and buried her face into her arms, shaking her head.  
  
"So, who is he?" asked Molly. Lily looked up at her in confusion. "You know, the guy."  
  
"Oh...well he's no one really important I suppose."  
  
"Oh come on Lily. I know you're lying." Said Sandra.  
  
"Well why don't you tell us who your boyfriend is!" announced Lily. "I've never seen you with him anywhere."  
  
"That's because he's a muggle." Answered Sandra. The girls stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"But you're a pureblood." Said Molly. "How'd you manage to get a muggle?"  
  
"I have a muggleborn friend who's house I went to visit and that's where I met Chris Finnigan. He's a regular babe." She said and pulled out a locket opening it and showing the girls a picture of her and a tall sandy haired guy. "He doesn't know I'm a witch, but he thinks I'm at a boarding school and we've been dating since my fifth year." Said Sandra with a dazed look.  
  
"I see." Said Lily and Molly turned to her.  
  
"So, tell us who he is."  
  
"That's right Lily, who is this charming young man?"  
  
"You really don't want to know." Said Lily, burying her face back in her arms.  
  
"Oh come on. You act as if it's Lucius Malfoy. or worst yet, Snape." The girls all cringed at the thought.  
  
"Tell us Lily."  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't we'll spread a horrible rumor that you're dating Severus Snape." Said Molly and Lily groaned.  
  
"FINE!" Lily said and looked around. "It'sJamesPotter." She said quickly. They stared at her in confusion.  
  
"James Potter? Is that what you just said!" announced molly excitedly and Lily went scarlet.  
  
"NO WAY!" Both Molly and Sandra announced. They grinned at Lily and Molly patted her on the back.  
  
"That's so cute! I knew you two had it for each other."  
  
"But he's so impulsive!" said Lily in annoyance. Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get over it, Lily. You love him and you always have. That's why you two argue so much."  
  
"I argue with Sirius more than him, so I suppose I love him too?" Molly shook her head.  
  
"That's not the point, Lily. Fact is, you're in love, and it doesn't look like it'll be leaving anytime soon. James isn't one to give up on something he believes in. 


	6. chapter 6

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
James was on his way to practice for the next Quidditch tournament when he spotted Lily. He grinned and ran up, slipping his hand into hers. She jumped and looked up at him before smiling a bit. "You really shouldn't sneak up in a girl. I took karate before Hogwarts and I can do you some real damage." He grinned and pulled her closer to him. She blushed a bit, but continued to smile up at him.  
  
"I believe it." They both grinned at each other until Lily stopped and faced him, wrapping her arms around neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He couldn't help but to grin as they kissed, her lips moving slowly against his. When she broke off, she looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"So, aren't you suppose to be raining your warriors right now?" He stared at her with a blank expression before he understood what she had just asked. He grinned and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I found something that seemed to have grabbed my attention a bit more." He informed and pulled her into a deep kiss. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius was swearing up a storm as he, Arthur, and Remus made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. James hadn't even bothered to come to their practice and no one knew where he was at. so they all basically had to have their practice without their fearless leader. "I can't BELIEVE he abandoned us like that! Our next match is Ravenclaw and they aren't as easy as he makes it seem." Sirius growled.  
  
"I can't believe it either. James and quidditch are inseparable." Said Remus. Arthur shook his head.  
  
"Looks like we won't be too victorious next match." He said as they entered the common room. They sat at their usual table near the fireplace, Sirius and Arthur tossing their broom to the side.  
  
"That Diggory kid is no joke!" informed Remus, flipping through a Quidditch magazine as Sirius fumed at his side. "I'm surprised James missed such an important meet." Suddenly the portrait hole flew open and Cassie came bouncing in. Seeing that there were no chairs free at the table and she was very excited to tell them something, she made Sirius scoot over and shared the chair with him.  
  
"Guess what! I found James and you won't believe where he was!" she announced.  
  
"The library?" said all the boys. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"That is a good guess seeing as that would shock anyone, but no. I saw him and Lily Evans in the hall practically making out." She informed in a low voice so only they could hear her. "It wasn't a position that he Head Boy and girl she be seen in."  
  
"You mean James skipped our practice to have a make out session with Evans!" snapped Arthur. Cassie raised an eyebrow at her older brother.  
  
"You act as if you none of you would be caught doing it." She said.  
  
"As long as its with you Cas." Said Sirius with a grin. She rolled her eyes and got up.  
  
"Well I have to go, Gotta tell Molly the exciting news1" The boys all exchanged looks.  
  
"Well Moony, looks like the two of us'll have to take matters into our own hands." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was twirling a lock of hair around her finger absently as she made her way to the Ravenclaw tower. As she passed a corridor, someone grabbed her and pulled her there, throwing their hand over her mouth. "Lumos." Whispered a voice nad when the light showed, she quickly jerked away from the person holding her and glared at Remus.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. Sirius scowled.  
  
"We wan to know what spell you went and put on James." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and staring the two young men in he eyes, though they were towering towering over her a good five inches.  
  
"Don't play innocent with us, Lily." Said Remus, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "We've known James since. Well I've known his since I was four. Bu Sirius has known his since I guess they were nearly a year old and we both know he doesn't just go off and fall in love."  
  
"So are you telling me that every little thing he's told me is a lie?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at her in confusion. "He loves me, you morons. He's told me secrets that he's never told his parents! About Voldemort, about Remus's little werewolf thing and that you-" she looked at Sirius. "Are in LOVE with Cassie and it's not just a little childish crush." Sirius went red and stumbled back from her a few steps.  
  
"Remind me to kill him when we're done with this meeting." He muttered. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know you guys are use o having him always around. You're like the bloody three musketeers-" Remus and Sirius stared at her at her blankly. "Its a muggle thing. But anyway, you boys had better get use to the new change because I love Prongs and I'm not giving up on him." 


	7. chapter 7

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Within a week, things were a bit strange with James and Lily dating. The ball was in a few weeks and everyone was in the mood, especially all the giggly girls. Remus rolled his eyes as they walked past a group of Hufflepuffs who began giggling. "I really hate balls. And can you believe we CAN'T bring dungbombs?" Sirius waved his hand dismissvely.  
  
"I'm sure Prongs'll let us bring a few for the fun of it." Remus gave him a look. Sirius looked at him in confusion. "C'mon. He can't have changed that much with Evans being his girlfriend." Suddenly, James came walking by with Lily, holding her books and grinning.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Cassie came up to Sirius's side and grinned. She elbowed him in the side. "You know you wish hat was you." She piped. Sirius glared at her playfully. Remus rolled his eyes and walked ahead. "What's up with him?"  
  
"We're all still trying to get over James's new love." Answered Sirius. Cassie shook her head knowingly.  
  
"You who should be happier for poor James." She scolded. "He's finally found a girl who loves him for he is." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah, well I wish a girl felt like that about me." He muttered. Cassie sopped and glared at him.  
  
"Don't pull that pathetic role on me. I've seen it a thousand times and you can't fool me." When she walked off, Sirius let out a sigh.  
  
"Well you can't say I didn't try." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dates, dates, dates." Muttered Sirius on his way back to the common room with Arthur and Remus. "that's all that'll be talked about until the day of the ball." He said sulkily.  
  
"Still have no date, eh?" asked Arthur wisely. Sirius scowled.  
  
"I don't see how you don't. Even I got a date and girls like you more than me." Remus informed.  
  
"I don' want to go with just any girl, you guys." Said Sirius seriously. Arthur shook his head and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're a hopeless case, mate." As they continued on their way, Sirius sopped when he heard something. "Hey, what's up?' Arthur asked.  
  
"I think some things going on up there. Maybe we should check it out." Remus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It could be some teachers. It is pretty late."  
  
"That makes it even more interesting." Said Sirius and ran up the corridors and turned to see Cassie trying to fight off Lucius Malfoy. Sirius let out an annoyed sigh. "And I thought I was going to find something that was worth the run." Lucius let go of Cassie's arm and glared at Sirius.  
  
"What is hat suppose to mean, Black?" he asked. Sirius shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I jus figured if I was going to run into some real action, it could have been with someone that can fight and not a womanizing bastard." He answered coolly.  
  
"Sirius, we don't have time for this. Let's just go." Said Arthur.  
  
"That's right, Sirius. Let's go. He's not worth he fight." Said Cassie, tugging on the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Sorry guys. Sirius Black doesn't just walk away from a battle. Especially when someone I love is being messed with by a sorry piece of-" he didn't finish before Lucius lost his patients and threw the first punch. Sirius stumbled back a few steps and brought his hand to his bloody lip. "Pretty good. Not too shabby for a pretty boy like you." He said and then the serious fight began. Remus shook his head.  
  
"How is it a normal guy like me has made friends with two of the worlds weirdest guys?" he asked.  
  
"OY! What the hell are you doing over there?" hey all turned around and Sirius stopped punching Lucius and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Oh, hey James. How was you date with Lily?" he asked innocently?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James glared at Sirius as Cassie ended to the cut on his best friend's face. "Really Sirius, I don't what I'm gonna do with you." Sirius grinned innocently at his friends.  
  
"Get over yourself, Prongs. You're not my mum so you can't tell me what to do." Then without warning, Cassie slapped him. Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelped.  
  
"What did you think you were proving by fighting him? You're lucky James found us and not a professor!" she yelled. James noticed the hurt look on his best friend's face as the girl yelled at him, but the look on Cassie's was more worried than his.  
  
"Maybe we should leave these two alone, eh?" suggested the boy and they agreed, but instead of going up to their dorm, they sat on the stairs and watched the two.  
  
"You can't hear a word they're saying!" muttered Remus, scowling a bit. James was about to say something, when Cassie leaned forward and placed her lips to Sirius's. He quickly threw his hand over Arthur's mouth and had Remus help hold him back.  
  
"That wasn't expected was it?" he asked. 


	8. chapter 8

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
The day of the ball was also the day of a Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and with the new relationships going on around Gryffindor house, there were plenty of doubts on if they'd win or not. "Good morning team!" greeted James brightly and they all just grunted in reply, causing him to stare in shock. "Man, talk about team spirit."  
  
"Well really James. You can't blame them for not being enthusiastic about the match. They've had to go through three practices without you." Informed Molly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon you guys. You can't rely on me all the time." Sirius looked up and glared at their team captain.  
  
"James, you're our captain! We're SUPPOSED to rely on you to be at every practice. We would have been better off having Wormtail as our team captain at the rate we're going." He informed.  
  
"Well I'm really hurt you guys. Have a little more faith in me." Said James, glaring at them. The team all groaned and continued to prod at their breakfast. James let out a sigh and soon Lily came. She shook her head.  
  
"Talk about team spirit. It's usually Gryffindor who's announcing their victories before the game has even begun." She said, crossing her arms and looking at the players expectantly. Molly smiled at lily.  
  
"they don't think they're going to win because James hasn't been attending hardly any practices." She supplied. Lily smirked and turned to the boys.  
  
"Well in that case, I guess Ravenclaw has just a better chance of wining since Gryffindor is full of punks." She informed. They all looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Do you hear what your girlfriend is saying about us Prongs!" yelled Remus, looking at Lily with disgust. "If she can't respect us then how can we accept that she's worth us being low on dungbombs and candy supplies. Might as well add her name to the map too, shouldn't we?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's right. It's read: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Lily- Prong's girlfriend." Said Sirius. He scowled. "We'll show you Evans. Gryffindor isn't something you mess with." James grinned and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassie looked around and waved a Molly and Lily to come sit with her. "I thought you guys would never show up." She said with a sigh as they sat in the stands with her. Lily smiled brightly as she looked out onto the Quiddich field.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when I would be cheering on James Potter." She said and Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've always liked him, but yeah, I'd have o agree. I cheer on Sirius all the time.. But I guess it'll be different since we're dating now."  
  
"Welcome to the club ladies. This is when you can shoot dirty looks at girls and have a reason for it." Piped Sandra with a grin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius groaned as he leaned against the wall of he locker room. James walked by and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ok mate? We don't have to postpone the match do we?" he asked. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Nope, just got a quick migraine is all." He answered. James looked at him unconvinced until someone called out something that made Sirius curse hem out. James grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are ok."  
  
"I told you I was. Now get over there and give that pre-game speech so we can get over there and show your girlfriend she was wrong this morning." When James had walked off, Sirius leaned against he wall and wiped some sweat off his face.  
  
"You don't look too good, Sirius." He looked and Arthur was staring at him with a serious expression.  
  
"What's up with you guys. I'm perfectly fine." He informed. Arthur shook his head.  
  
"I dunno. He flu has been spreading early this year." Sirius waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"I'm immune to that." He informed. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bu aren't we all?" he asked sarcastically. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm, Weasley." He informed Arthur jus laughed and shook his head.  
  
"What ever, Black. But if you go collapsing off your broom because you were to stubborn to go to the hospital wing, you can explain that to my sister." He informed and walked off. Sirius shook his head and pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"I'm no sick." he old himself. "It's just a migraine." 


	9. chapter 9

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
"I told you, you were sick." Said Arthur as the team, Molly, Cassie, and Lily gathered around Sirius's bed in the hospital wing. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. The team did win the match but as soon as he got off his broom, Sirius had collapsed on the spot.  
  
"You guys are horrible!" he whined. Cassie shook her head and pushed some hair out of Sirius's sweaty face. She looked at the others with a slight frown.  
  
"Why don't you go away and leave poor Sirius alone." She ordered. Arthur frowned.  
  
"Oh please, Cassie. Its no our fault Sirius is a stubborn prat." Said her older brother pointedly. Cassie glared at him and moved across the room, shoving the all out and slamming the door after them. Lily shook her head and grinned up at Arthur.  
  
"She really loves that boy, doesn't she?" she asked, causing the red head to frown.  
  
"Cassie is only 16 years old."  
  
"She'll be turning 17 next month." Said Molly, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.  
  
"And sirius will be turning 18 a few months after that!" announced Arthur. "She's only a sixth year." Molly glared at her boyfriend and then walked ahead.  
  
"I don't care what you say Arthur. Cassie is old enough to tell if she's in love or no and I DON'T want you messing with hers and Sirius's relationship." She said, and walked off. Arthur scowled and began muttering under his breath.  
  
"You had better go after her, Arthur. Mind you, the ball is tonight and she IS your date." Remus reminded him. Arthur let out a sigh and nodded before running after Molly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily smiled brightly at herself in her mirror as she looked a herself in her dress robes. "You look lovely dear! Absolutely splendid." Lily grinned and blushed a little before Mai came and grinned at her side, pulling her hair up in a fancy bun.  
  
"So, you looking forward with spending an entire evening with Mr. James Potter?" she asked. Lily grinned innocently at her friend.  
  
"That was my plan. Why?" she asked and Mai grinned.  
  
"Well, people usually don't stay inside when it comes to balls you know. They end up in another part of the castle and all." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to hint around, I'm not that naïve." She informed, causing her friend to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and you better hope James isn't either. Mind you, he IS best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." She informed. Lily nodded and smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Don't worry. I doubt he'll be thinking about pranks when he sees me." She informed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is dungbombs we're talking about, Prongs!" whispered Sirius in annoyance as the group stood outside the Great Hall waiting for their dates. He held up the bag of dungbombs and waved I in James's face. "No party is complete without them." He informed knowingly.  
  
"Well this party will be. I'm head boy, Padfoot. I can't go off playing childish games."  
  
"hat never stopped us before." Muttered Remus, continuing to straighten the color of his robes in nervousness. James rolled his eyes at his friends.  
  
"Come on you two. Just for tonight anyway. I want to impress Lily with more than just my stunning good looks." He informed proudly, the glasses sliding a little down his face. Sirius looked down at his friend with a raised eyebrow. He was a good two inches taller than James, so he felt superior.  
  
"You just keep telling your self that, Prongs. I'm sure you'll get through the night just fine." He then grinned and ran up to Cassie, holding his arm out and beaming at his friends as he led her into the Great Hall. Soon Sandra arrived with Lily, and James went red. Remus was going with Sandra because his other date was going with someone else, and Sandra wanted to go with a guy that she could have fun with.  
  
"I hope Finnigan appreciates this." Remus said, holding his arm out. Sandra grinned.  
  
"He's a muggle. He won' know what's going on." She piped and they entered the Hall. James grinned at lily shyly and forced an embarrassed laugh.  
  
"You look fantastic." He said and she grinned, going up and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Only the best for you, Potter." She said and looked towards the door.  
  
"Shall we?" James asked and Lily giggled.  
  
"I'd love to." 


	10. chapter 10

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
As the dance went on, later that night James had managed to get Sirius, Arthur, and Remus into a corner with him to talk. No one could ever find Peter now a day. He reached in his robe pockets and pulled out a ring box. "DAMN!" announced all the boys, looking wide-eyed at the diamond ring their friend was showing them.  
  
"James, your mum is gonna kill you when she finds out how much money you used for that." Informed Sirius knowingly, his eyes wide. James smirked and put the ring back in his pocket.  
  
"Not if she never finds out." He pointed out He and Sirius grinned at each other "And besides, this is more than a little Christmas gift. This is a promise of a lifetime together."  
  
"You're proposing!?" announced all the boys in shock, causing James to frown.  
  
"Why do you sound so shocked?" he asked.  
  
"James, I've known your family long enough. You know how crazy your mum is about these things." Informed Remus, giving his friend a serious look. "I doubt she'll approve of you getting married straight out of Hogwarts." James frowned.  
  
"She has no say in the matter once I get out of Hogwarts. I'm a free man hen." He informed. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when James gave him a look.  
  
"You know James, you should take it easy. With Riddle on your case and all." James crossed his arms and looked around at them.  
  
"I can handle Riddle on my own you know. With Sirius as my secret keeper of course."  
  
"ME!" announced Sirius. "Do you know what your mum would do if she found out I knew about all this?" he asked. James narrowed his eyes at him, but Sirius was off in his own world. "Cassie and I have a life planned out together too, and if your mum goes and kills me when I ell her that her son has run off with a girl who's tried to kill him since first year..  
  
"Well if you're too much of a coward to keep the position, I'll take it." Informed Remus, in a very serious tone. James grinned but Sirius didn't seem too amused.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep the position, thanks." He muttered and sat down. "So, when are you gonna pop the question?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I figure I'll go by her house his Christmas. and you'll come with me." Sirius gave James a look, but his friend was serious.  
  
"You're crazy. I'm no about to waste my break at your girlfriends house." He muttered. James looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"But you HAVE to! Remus and his mum are going to visit family and he can' come. and we already know Arthur's mum won't let him out the house on Christmas day."  
  
"I'll be surprised if your own mum will let you out." Informed Remus. James was about to say something when the girls came up.  
  
"Hate to interrupt you boys, but we'd love for you to join us right about now." Said Molly brightly.  
  
"Course." Agreed Arthur, getting up and escorting Molly onto the dance floor.  
  
"We can talk about this later." Said James and left with Lily. Sirius scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's what he thinks. This conversation was over when he said I'd have to go to Evans's house on Christmas." He told Remus who just shook his head. 


	11. chapter 11

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. Also for the fun of things I've James as the Quiddtich team Seeker. I know he wasn't, but what the heck! Arthur and Sirius are also on the team. This is a fanFIC after all, and its all for fun! So please no flames. And as for ages, I don't know how much older or younger everyone is so please bear with me.  
  
Note: I don' know if Sirius's dad is alive or not, so I'll just pretend he's being raised by his mom alone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
When Christmas break had begun, a lot of the students had went home. Sirius groggily followed James down into his living room on Christmas morning, yawning tiredly when his mother stuck her head out he kitchen door, he scent of pancakes flooding the house. "Sirius, where are you off to so early?" she called. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Going to give someone a quick Christmas gift real quick!" Sirius called back. "I'll be back in time for breakfast." He answered. He woman looked at her son sadly and he let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go give Cassie a gift then James is dragging me along to visit his girlfriend and give her a gift. I'll be back home in time to join you in opening gifts." He informed and she smiled.  
  
"You had better be." She said in a scolding fashion. He just grinned and nodded, ignoring the look James was giving him. They used the Floo powder and arrived at he Weasley house firs where no one was awake, so Sirius just placed the present under the tree and they went to Lily's.  
  
"You think it's wise to come to muggle houses?" asked Sirius, but just as he asked his, Lily came down he stairs, and she was obviously the first one awake. She was wearing a long nightshirt and her hair was down.  
  
"James! Sirius! What are you two doing here?" she asked, going up and hugging both guys after recovering from sudden shock. James grinned.  
  
"Just wanted to give you your gift personally." He piped. Lily's eyes lit up and she began bouncing up and down excitedly.  
  
"well let me have it!" she announced .Sirius looked around and tried to seem occupied while his best friend tried to calm Lily down.  
  
"You may want to introduce us to your family first." Said the boy, looking over his shoulder at the couple. Lily scowled a bit and then looked up at her boyfriend.  
  
"They're all sleep so."  
  
"Lily, who are you talking to? Imagine friends I suppose." a scrawny girl came down he stairs with her hair in rollers and a robe on. She stopped in shock when she noticed her sister and the visitors. Lily grinned.  
  
"Petunia, go wake mum and dad for me. I'd like them to meet my boyfriend James Potter and his best friend since infant hood, Sirius Black." Petunia began stuttering and went scrambling up the stairs.  
  
"MUUUUUUMMMMM!" she yelled. "Lily's gone and brought some of HER kind here!" she screamed. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did she mean by your kind?" asked Sirius, but Lily just waved it off.  
  
"Don't mind her, she can be a swot at times." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Evans was nice enough when he had came down the stairs that morning to greet his daughter's friends. Mrs. Evans on the other hand, was very excited to meet pure blooded wizards. When she saw them, she ran up to a very Sirius, taking his hands and greeting him with a few questions. He was quickly allowed to leave after informing hem hat he had o go home and spend Christmas with his mother, who was he only person in his life right now. "So, shouldn't you be spending Christmas with your family as well James?" asked Mr. Evans, sipping at his coffee. James laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes sir. I just waned to give Lily her gift in person, is all." He informed, blushing slightly under heir gaze. Lily heard Petunia huff and she scooted here chair closer to James's, taking his hand under he able and smiling at him shyly.  
  
"She's just jealous her boyfriend, Vernon, isn't here." She whispered. Then she grinned. "So, let's see what you've brought me!" she said excitedly. Everyone was looking at him, even a sour looking Petunia. James cleared his throat reached into his cloak pocket and pulled the small box out his pocket and handed it to Lily. Petunia raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Bit small don't you think?" she asked pompously. James blushed even more, but when he heard Lily and her mother squeal, he turned his attention onto them.  
  
"It's a ring!" announced her mother. "A diamond ring! You must have spent on fortune on it. Lily face was a bit pink and she looked at James.  
  
"I can't take this." she said quietly.  
  
"And WHY not?" asked Petunia, crossing her arms.  
  
"Because unlike you, I don't like accepting expensive gifts like this!" answered Lily sharply.  
  
"Well I was hoping this could be more than just a Christmas gift. More like a promise to a life time together." Said James. Lily looked at him in shock.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" squealed Mrs. Evans and began crying.  
  
"You're asking me to marry you, aren't you?" asked Lily and James blushed even more now than he had earlier. Lily smiled and put her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
  
"Is that a yes?" asked James with a dazed look. Lily giggled.  
  
"What do you think?" 


	12. chapter 12

School Days  
  
Author's Note: This fic was done because I was just reading a story about back when James Potter and the others were young, so I decided to try it out for fun. I was running out of ideas of things to write in this fic, so this is where I'm gonna end it. Sorry, but maybe this won't be the last fic about them I do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 12: A few Years Have Passed  
  
Of course Lily and James did end up married, but not directly out of Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur on the other hand were the first to marry and now have six kids, all boys. Peer disappeared right after they graduated, but that didn't separate the other three. Remus was off traveling as was Sirius, but he and Cassie had a flat together and were prey happy. Sandra did marry that muggle boyfriend of her and they had a boy named Seamus a while after Molly and Arthur had their son Ronald. Life was great now, with no school and James not really having to worry about Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort) he and Lily were able to settle down and have a son of their own- Harry.  
  
Lily was trying to teach harry how to walk when the door bell rang. He 10 month old baby fell onto his bottom and giggled happily up at his mother, his emerald green eyes shinning. Lily smiled and went to answer the door. "G'day mates!" piped Sirius happily and grinned at Lily and Cassie came up at his side with Molly and they held out dishes full of treats.  
  
"We came to pay you a little visit and we've brought along guest." Informed Cassie brightly. They filed into the house and Lily saw Arthur and Remus were standing in the back, and Arthur had a young red haired boy in his arms. He had to have been around Harry's age, if not a year old.  
  
"Arthur he's adorable!" she said. The baby looked up at her with curious blue eyes. Arthur grinned and placed a hand on the top of the boy's head.  
  
"This is Ronald. The youngest of the boys." He introduced.  
  
"He left the other kids with their grandmother. Two of 'em are in Hogwarts now I think." Said Remus. "No wait, one is." Lily just smiled.  
  
"Come on, he can play over here with Harry." Arthur placed his son on the blanket with Harry who was playing with blocks. Of course, hey stared at each other blankly for a while before starting to play together. Cassie smiled.  
  
"I think I see a future Prongs and Padfoot friendship in the making." She piped. Molly shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather not be sending howlers to my son on his first day at Hogwarts like those too." Said Molly. Sirius and James both grinned.  
  
"I think pranks build character." Said Remus knowingly. Arthur snorted and Molly narrowed her eyes at him. She shook her head  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
"Well a few things are about to." Informed Sirius. Everyone looked at the grinning young man curiously and Cassie began to blush.  
  
"What do you mean, Sirius?" asked Remus. "I really think James wants to know." James raised an eyebrow at them, and Lily looked from one to the other.  
  
"Well I honestly didn't wan to have to just break in and say I, but Sirius and I are engaged." Said Cassie, beaming proudly. Molly and Lily jumped up, though Molly had a harder time since she was pregnant. They hugged Cassie.  
  
"Congratulations, Padfoot. Who would have thought you'd ever get up the nerve." Said James brightly. Sirius grinned happily and blushed.  
  
"Well hey, this is the way life is suppose to be. All of living our lives, and our kids being raised together." He said.  
  
"Yeah, this is the way life is suppose o be." Said Remus and there was the sound of giggling as Harry and Ron sat with some cookies that had been once on the table were now in their laps and cookie was all over their faces. The guys grinned.  
  
"And it seems this is the way life is going to be for a good long time." laughed Arthur and hey began to cu the cake and pass out drinks to celebrate Sirius and Cassie's engagement. 


End file.
